Starlight
Rules *Purchase Starlight Members and obtain the Exclusive Permanent Skin of this month right away. Also, the premium prize pool will be unlocked. Starlight Member Trial does NOT grant Starlight Skin nor premium prize pool. *The premium prize pool and Starlight skin refresh at 0:00, 1st day of each month(Server Time). *When you have purchased Starlight Members, you will get 31 days of Starlight membership privileges. Check the privileges section for details. *When you have purchased Starlight Member or you get the privileges of Starlight Member, you can claim weekly rewards on the Privileges page right away. The unclaimed rewards will be sent to you by email. *When you have purchased Starlight Member, the exclusive Avatar Border will be unlocked for you. Check it on the Profile Page. *Each player obtains Membership Scores by logging in everyday / spends Diamonds / partake in matches, which can be used to upgrade VIP Level. An ordinary player can claim rewards in the Free prize pool while Starlight Members can claim rewards refresh at 0:00, 1at day of each month(Server Time). *The Starlight Member is required to exchange in the Starlight Shop. Also, you can exchange for rewards only when your VIP Level is MAX. Then you can use Membership Scores or Starlight Gems to exchange. *Purchase Starlight Member Plus and unlock Premium prize pool for 1 time and obtain 2000 Membership Scores right away. Meanwhile, the Starlight Skin of this month and Starlight Privileges that last for 31 days will be unlocked. *Purchase Starlight Member Quarter Card is equivalent to purchase or renew the Starlight Members monthly card 3 times. Description Starlight Member Skins are obtainable after purchasing the Starlight Membership. Some of the old skins are purchasable from the Rare Skin fragment shop each costing . The Skins |-|2016 Skins= Force Warrior rework.jpg|'Saber' - Force Warrior December Starlight 2016|link=Saber |-|2017 Skins = Bunny Babe (rework).jpg|'Layla' - Bunny Babe January Starlight 2017|link=Layla Captain Thorns.jpg|'Miya' - Captain Thorns February Starlight 2017|link=Miya Monster Hunter.jpg|'Freya' - Dragon Hunter March Starlight 2017|link=Freya Phantom Dancer.jpg|'Natalia' - Phantom Dancer April Starlight 2017|link=Natalia Snake Commander.jpg|'Moskov' - Snake Eye Commander May Starlight 2017|link=Moskov Eastern Warrior.jpg|'Zilong' - Eastern Warrior June Starlight 2017|link=Zilong Black Pearl.jpg|'Karina' - Black Pearl July Starlight 2017|link=Karina Apocalypse.jpg|'Franco' - Apocalypse August Starlight 2017|link=Franco Rock and Roll.jpg|'Clint' - Rock and Roll September Starlight 2017|link=Clint Heartbreak Empress.jpg|'Aurora' - Heartbreak Empress October Starlight 2017|link=Aurora Dark Draconic.jpg|'Argus' - Dark Draconic November Starlight 2017|link=Argus Viscount.jpg|'Alucard' - Viscount December Starlight 2017|link=Alucard |-|2018 Skins= Dragon Queen.jpg|'Karrie' - Dragon Queen January Starlight 2018|link=Karrie Anubis.jpg|'Roger' - Anubis February Starlight 2018|link=Roger Night Arrow.jpg|'Irithel' - Nightarrow March Starlight 2018|link=Irithel Royal Magister.jpg|'Harley' - Royal Magister April Starlight 2018|link=Harley Searing Maw.jpg|'Martis' - Searing Maw May Starlight 2018|link=Martis Akazonae Samurai.jpg|'Akai' - Akazonae Samurai June Starlight 2018|link=Akai China Doll.jpg|'Angela' - Shanghai Maiden July Starlight 2018|link=Angela Dark Earl.jpg|'Lancelot' - Dark Earl August Starlight 2018|link=Lancelot Deep Sea Rescuer.jpg|'Cyclops' - Deep Sea Rescuer September Starlight 2018|link=Cyclops Cyber Ops.jpg|'Gusion' - Cyber Ops October Starlight 2018|link=Gusion Plunderous Pirate.jpg|'Claude' - Plunderous Pirate November Starlight 2018|link=Claude Royal Cavalry.jpg|'Fanny' - Royal Cavalry December Starlight 2018|link=Fanny Experiment 21.jpg|'Hayabusa' - Experiment 21 2018 Annual Starlight Member|link=Hayabusa |-|2019 Skins= Frostborn Paladin.jpg|'Leomord' - Frostborn Paladin January Starlight 2019|link=Leomord Steam Glider.jpg|'Alice' - Steam Glider February Starlight 2019|link=Alice Bio Frontier.jpg|'Kimmy' - Bio Frontier March Starlight 2019|link=Kimmy Fiery Moth.jpg|'Hanabi' - Fiery Moth April Starlight 2019|link=Hanabi Ash Blossom.jpg|'Lunox' - Ash Blossom May Starlight 2019|link=Lunox Kaminari.jpg|'Kaja' - Kaminari June Starlight 2019|link=Kaja The Insentient.jpg|'Aldous' - The Insentient July Starlight 2019|link=Aldous Trivia *'Force Warrior' is the only 2016 Starlight Skin. *'Force Warrior', Bunny Babe, Captain Thorns and Black Pearl are the skins that are reworked, adding new color, effects and new model. **'Force Warrior' - Remodeled, Added Yellow Effects but Changed to Green Effects. **'Bunny Babe' - Remodeled, Optimized Skill Effect. **'Captain Thorns' - Added new Green effect. **'Black Pearl' - Changed the skill effect from Crimson Red to Magenta. *NEW* Starlight Membership now acts like 'Season Pass'. **'Season Pass' is no longer available. *March Starlight 2019 was changed to Kimmy - Bio Frontier from Harith - Stardust.